


Fetish

by Kantayra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has, er, <i>interesting</i> reactions to certain sexual activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this approximately a million years ago in the [Naruto Anonymous Kink Meme here](http://redbrunja.livejournal.com/292380.html?thread=5424412#t5424412). I didn't post it until now because I'm lazy and posting things is _hard_. Oops.

The first time it happened, Naruto decided there was no way anyone could blame him, because Sasuke was a stingy bastard most of the time, and he hardly _ever_ blew Naruto. So, really, it was Sasuke’s own damn fault that Naruto got a little more excited than he should have when Sasuke finally went down on him, and ended up coming all over the bastard’s face.

Sasuke had just glared at him and stalked off into the bathroom to wash it off.

“Whatever, asshole,” Naruto shouted after him. “It’s your fault, anyway!”

Naruto only realized afterwards that that probably hadn’t helped his prospects for more blowjobs in the future.

***

Much to Naruto’s surprise, Sasuke decided to have another go at him only two nights later. This time Naruto managed to contain himself long enough to get those haughty lips wrapped slick and tight around his dick. He thrusted up jerkily into Sasuke’s mouth several times and then, because he was a courteous guy like that, shouted out a warning to Sasuke that he was about to come.

What he _didn’t_ expect was for Sasuke to pull back at that announcement. Sticky, white fluid spattered over Sasuke’s cheek and forehead.

Naruto gaped at the fact that he’d done it _again_ (and admitted inwardly that it was kind of hot seeing Sasuke like that). “Sorry, sorry!” He was up instantly and helping Sasuke wipe the mess off his face.

“Hn.” Sasuke caught Naruto’s wrist in an iron grip, shoved him to the side, and retreated to the bathroom once more.

“I _said_ I was sorry!” Naruto called out after him.

***

Naruto had pretty much concluded that Sasuke was never going to suck him off again, and then Sasuke pressed him up against the back of his door the instant he got home the next evening and dropped to his knees.

“Huh?” Naruto blinked down as Sasuke unfastened Naruto’s pants. Soon, a dark head was bobbing up and down over his cock with surprising enthusiasm. “S-Sasuke…” Naruto sighed contentedly. His hands tangled in Sasuke’s hair, urging him on faster until he finally held Sasuke’s head in place and pushed inside _deep_ as he came.

He could feel Sasuke tense, but he was too busy seeing stars to care. Afterwards, though, when Sasuke shoved him aside with a glare, he realized that there might be a problem. “What did I do _now_?” Naruto demanded as Sasuke opened the door to leave. “Hey, aren’t you spending the night?” Even the nights when Naruto had accidentally come on Sasuke’s face, Sasuke had grudgingly curled up in bed next to him after he’d cleaned up.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Sasuke hissed, and slammed the door behind him.

***

Naruto wasn’t the sort of person who normally figured this sort of thing out, but he’d had to go for a whole _week_ without _any_ kind of sex from Sasuke. That sort of thing made a man desperate, and sometimes desperation accidentally bred genius.

Exactly one week, four hours, and twenty-eight minutes after Naruto had last gotten laid, he barged right into Sasuke’s home unannounced.

“Moron, I just got the door replaced from the last time you—” Sasuke began.

Naruto didn’t let him finish. Really, it was remarkable how pliable Sasuke could be once he’d very grudgingly (and under the threat of death if Naruto ever told anyone) admitted that he was sort of in love with Naruto, even if Naruto _was_ a total loser. In any case, it didn’t even require that forceful a shove until Naruto had Sasuke on his knees in front of him.

Sasuke gave Naruto a skeptical look as Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection, but he didn’t complain. Naruto watched a little shiver run down Sasuke’s spine as Naruto used his own hand to jerk himself off in a series of fast, rhythmic strokes. It had been a week since Naruto had had sex, so it didn’t take him long to spurt onto Sasuke’s face.

He watched closely this time, as Sasuke leaned into his ejaculation. An ever-so-slight gasp escaped Sasuke’s lips, and Naruto could see that he was hard in his pants.

There was a moment of awkwardness after Naruto was finished, and he realized what he’d just done. Then, Sasuke slowly and methodically licked off the come that had landed over his lips.

“The next time you _like_ it when I do something like that, just say so, and I’ll do it every night, if you want.” It came out more sulky than Naruto had intended it to.

“Hn.” Sasuke rose to his feet, looking as calm and distant as always. If he hadn’t still had Naruto’s come clinging to his chin and hair, Naruto almost wouldn’t have believed that Sasuke had just let him do that. “Not likely.” He turned and headed for his bedroom, leaving Naruto behind.

For a moment, Naruto dreaded that he’d completely misread the situation, but then Sasuke stopped in the doorway and half turned to look back at him. His eyebrow rose in a clear invitation.

A grin lit up Naruto’s face, and he all but tackled Sasuke onto the bed. “Ha! I _knew_ you wanted it, bastard.”

“Hn,” Sasuke retorted, quite eloquently.


End file.
